


Anniversaries

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: More Than Just Lightning [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: anniversay gifts from your spouse(a criminal), who you married while drunk.continuation of chapter 21 of More Than Just Lightning





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors?

                    

**~*~**

         

Barry couldn't believe it. There in his dorm room was a present sitting on his bed addressed to him from his husband. They'd been married for one year exactly, and he honestly hadn't been expecting anything.

As much as he loved the whole woo-ing and being woo-ed, Mick wasn't one for big gestures or mushy romantic crap, his words exactly when they'd talked about maybe trying to make their marriage work.

Barry spent a good 20 minutes just staring at the box before he noticed the sound of his door being closed. There, in his dorm room while his roommate was crashing in a friend's for the night, was Mick holding to bulging canvas bags wearing a soft smile as he looked back at Barry.

"Ya can open it, if ya want, Doll," Mick walked over to the desk on Barry's side of the room, setting down and emptying the bags, "It's gonna take me'a minute ta set everythin' up."

Barry could just make out the slight flush on his husband's tan skin. He turned back to the gift to give him his privacy.

The box was wrapped in paper of reds and oranges, flame stickers used as tape. Barry felt himself smile at the thought of Mick going out and buying them.

' _he is such a dork sometimes_ '

After slipping his finger under to gently pull off the sticker, Barry slowly peeled back the paper. Being that he was in college to become a forensic scientist, Barry became meticulous about almost everything through sheer habit.

All errant thoughts left him as he lifted the lid and gazed at the letters inside.

There had to be at least two dozen, all in a familiar script addressed to him, varying between his full name to Doll to Barry to My Dear Husband.

"Mick?"

The older man kept himself busy with fixing them a meal with the groceries he'd brought for a few minutes before answering. "'m not the best at talkin' and sharin' the things I'm feelin'. Paper s'the traditional gift for first year anniversaries... so I thought, maybe..."

Barry looked back down at the letters, the number of them and the care in which had been given when packaged, and felt his chest grow warm.

"There's something else too," the nervous look Mick gave him as he walked over and sat with their food beside Barry, "at the bottom."

There under all the others, was one not written in Mick's messy scrawl. On the envelope in a familiar and elegant font was one word.

- _Slugger_ -

           

**~*~**

           

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** this is SOOOO much long than i ever thought it'd be. like i was going for a few sentences per, but noooo. it grew a mind of its ownand had to be split into individual chapters. i regret nothing! 
> 
> i cannot write how mick talks for nothing. I feel such shame to not be able to give that sexy growl of his the attention it deserves


End file.
